14 Sweets Kisses: Tsubasa RC
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: KuroganexFay: No es tan facil como parace, dar un regalo de San Valentin, a esa persona especial. Colección de drabbles YAOI


**Pareja:** KuroganexFay

**Feliz San Valentin**

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que entregar un solo chocolate con motivo del día de San Valentin, era tan difícil, se hubiera reído en su cara, para luego mandarlo a volar… y si esa persona se lo dijera en ese mismo instante, en el que se encontraba parado como idiota frente a la puerta de la enfermería sin hacer nada, no se reiría ¡se saltaba ese paso y lo mandaba a volar de un golpe! ¡¿Cómo es que entregar un solo chocolate podía ser tan, carajos, difícil? No sabía cómo… pero lo era y eso le pateaba el orgullo.

¡Vamos! Solo tenía que entrar –primero abrir la puerta, todo en orden para evitar reportes por dañar la propiedad de la escuela- y darle a ese idiota rubio con sonrisa de bobo y ojos ¿aceituna? ¿azules? ¿tornasol?, el chocolate que… había… echo… ¡¿Por qué tuvo que hacer un maldito chocolate cuando solo debió comprarlo? ¡Además no era su obligación dárselo! ¡Esa era la obligación Fay!

Apretó los puños, girándose. Decidido: no le daría el chocolate.

Al segundo paso que dio, escuchó abrirse la puerta de la enfermería, y un:

-_¡Kuroñon!_ –seguido de unos largos brazos rodeándole el cuello, y un cuerpo cálido y fino colgándosele de la espalda. La cantarina voz de Fay le retumbó en el corazón e hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-_¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no me llames así?_

-_¡Wa! Kuroñon-sensei está de malas. _–Sonrío enseñándole la lengua y cerrando los ojos.

-_¡Bájate!_ –Ordenó, y para su sorpresa, fue obedecido sin rechiste. Levantó una ceja sin poder evitar preguntarse qué tendría planeado Fay, así que le dio la cara y se encontró de frente con un envoltorio en forma de corazón. El papel metálico rojo relucía con la luz del día que iluminaba los pasillos de la escuela, con las puntas del lazo blanco del moño, ondeando discretas por el bruco movimiento del que fueron objeto al ser sacados repentinamente de la bata del risueño médico.

-_Para ti._ –Dijo sin cambiar su tono alegre, aunque sus mejillas, ligeramente arreboladas, delataban la pena de la que era presa.

El profesor de gimnasia lo tomó tras dudar unos instantes. Las facciones de su rostro se ablandaron. Rodeo la cintura de su pareja con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndolo así sí, reclamando como parte del presente los labios del médico que correspondieron el beso. Discretamente, el chocolate que Kurogane había preparado fue depositado en una de las manos de Fay, sin darle tiempo a responder colocándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

El amor era todo un enigma para ambos. Por un lado, Kurogane nunca había hecho nada para nadie, y aún menos, había sentido la frustración de no poder entregárselo. Por su lado, Fay, aunque era más desinhibido, nunca había amado realmente a alguien hasta el punto de sonrojarse por dar un regalo. Y para ambos, el verdadero presente estaba en las barreras que uno y otro tuvieron que superar -aunque a simple vista parecieran sencillas-, para llegar hasta ese momento, en el que sonreían aun sin terminar el beso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta serie de drabbles los hice con motivo de 14 de Febrero. En total, son 15 drabbles -el último es un plus de DBSK, de la pareja YunJae-, con parejas de diferentes anime, pero como entre ellos no se entrelazan, no lo puse como crosswer, razón por la cual estan publicados en grupos en su respectiva categoria de anime. Los anime son los siguientes:

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: _8059 y D18

_Inazuma Eleven: _HirotoxMidorikawa, NagumoxSuzuno y GendaxSakuma

_Junjou Romantica: _NowakixHiroki

_Pandora Hearts: _OzxGilbert

_Tsubasa RC:_ KuroganexFay

_Kuroshitsuji:_ SebastianxCiel

_Code Geass:_ SuzakuxLelouch

_-Man: _LavixAllen

_El tirano del que me enamore:_ MorinagaxTatsuni

_Hey! Class President:_ ChigaxKokusai

_Ouran: _HikaruxKaoru

Espero sean de su agrado. Y algunos drabbles los encontraran solo en mi FB... de hecho 3 de ellos xD


End file.
